musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Brooke Fraser
Brooke Gabrielle Fraser Ligertwood, plus connue sous le nom de Brooke Fraser, est une auteur-compositrice-interprète néo-zélandaise. Biographie Brooke naquit le 15 décembre 1983 à Wellington, capitale de la Nouvelle-Zélande. C'est lorsque sa mère l'entendit jouer du piano quand la jeune fille eut deux ans qu'elle lui inscrivit à des cours de piano quand elle eut 7 ans. À 12 ans, elle commença à écrire des chansons et à apprendre la guitare par autodidacte. Quand Brooke eut 15 ans, elle devint journaliste pour un magazine chrétien du nom de Soul Purpose, mais quittera ce poste pour se consacrer pleinement à sa carrière. Carrière En 2000, Brooke chanta lors d'un festival néo-zélandais nommé Parachute. Elle se fera alors remarqué. En 2002, Scotty Pearson, le batteur d'un groupe du nom de Elemeno P, organisera pour la chanteuse, une rencontre avec celui qui va devenir son manager, Matty J. Ayant ensuite le choix entre cinq labels qui manifestaient un grand intérêt pour Brooke, elle signa un contrat avec Sony Music . Elle n'a alors que 17 ans. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son compte twitter: Brooke Fraser *Son site officiel: brookefraser.com *Son compte facebook officiel: Brooke Fraser *Sa chaîne Youtube: Brooke Fraser Discographie 'What to Do With Daylight (2003)' right|200px What to Do With Daylight est le premier album de la chanteuse, sorti le 29 octobre 2003 en Nouvelle-Zélande et le 10 septembre 2004 à l'international. Le titre de 'album fait référence à une phrase de la première piste de l'album, Arithmetic, où elle y chante : "Wondering what to do with daylight, Until I can make you mine". Tous les titres de l'album sont écrits par Brooke. What to Do With Daylight a été numéro 1 du top album néo-zélandais, a été disque d'or à sa première semaine et finira sept fois disque de platine pour 105 000 exemplaires vendu en février 2005. Cinq singles sont issus de ce disque : Better, sorti le 30 juin 2003, Lifeline, sorti le 9 novembre 2003, Saving the World, le 14 mars 2004, Arithmetic, le 19 juillet 2004 et Without You, le 17 janvier 2005. Après le succès de l'album, Brooke Fraser en fit une réédition en 2004, comprenant un DVD live où elle y chante quatre de ses chansons sur scène, à Auckland. #Arithmetic #Saving the World #Still In Love #Lifeline #Waste Another Day #Without You #Reverie #Indelible #Better #Scarlet #Mystery Live DVD #Saving the World #Lifeline #Arithmetic #Better 'Albertine (2006)' right|200px Alors qu'elle commençait à écrire pour son second album, la chanteuse parti au Rwanda, après le génocide. Pendant ce voyage, elle a été si émue qu'elle a écrite Albertine , une chanson dédiée à un enfant qu'elle a rencontré. Inspirée par son périple, elle décida de faire de cette chanson le titre de l'album. Le succès est toujours au rendez-vous. L'album Albertine apparaît non seulement en Océanie mais aussi en Amérique et se vendra à 171 000 exemplaires environ. Il sera quatre fois disque de platine en Nouvelle-Zélande et disque d'or en Australie et au Canada. Les singles sont Deciphering Me sorti le 15 novembre 2006, Shadowfeet le 13 mars 2007, Albertine le 10 juillet 2007 et CS Lewis Song en décembre 2007. Une édition deluxe a vu le jour où on peut retrouver une reprise de la chanson The Sounds of Silence, écrite par Paul Simon et chanter à l'époque par Simon & Garfunkel en live. #Shadowfeet #Deciphering Me #Love, Where Is Your Fire? #Love Is Waiting #Albertine #CS Lewis Song #Epilogue #Faithful #Seeds #Hosea's Wife #The Thief #Hymn Itunes bonus #Faithful (Demo version) #Hosea's Wife (Demo version) Deluxe Edition (Disc Two) #CS Lewis Song (live) #Better (live) #Seeds (live) #The Sounds of Silence (live) #Hymn (live) #Love, Where Is Your Fire? (live) #Arithmetic (live) #Hosea's Wife (live) 'Flags (2010)' right|200px #Something In The Water #Betty #Orphans, Kingdoms #Who Are We Fooling (feat. Aqualung) #Ice On Her Lashes #Coachella #Jack Kerouac #Sailboats #Crows + Locusts #Here's To You #Flags Itunes bonus #You Can Close Your Eyes (featuring William Fitzsimmons) #Something In The Water (digital booklet) Deluxe Edition #May Waltz (Bonus Track) #Woodstock (Bonus Track) #You Can Close Your Eyes (Feat. William Fitzsimmons) Track #Coachella (Extended) #Flags (Acoustic) Nominations et récompenses à venir... Galerie Brooke Fraser 1.jpg Clips Vidéos What to Do With Daylight thumb|left|270 px|Lifeline - Brooke Fraserthumb|right|270 px|Without You - Brooke Fraser thumb|left|270 px|Arithmetic - Brooke Fraserthumb|right|270 px|Saving The World - Brooke Fraser thumb|left|270 px|Better - Brooke Fraser Albertine thumb|left|270 px|Shadowfeet - Brooke Fraserthumb|right|270 px|Deciphering Me - Brooke Fraser thumb|left|270 px|Albertine - Brooke Fraser thumb|right|270 px|CS Lewis Song Flags thumb|left|270 px|Coachella - Brooke Fraserthumb|right|270 px|Betty - Brooke Fraser thumb|left|270 px|Something In The Water - Brooke Fraser Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur